User blog:TAGDavid/Shining Cosmos /Star Deck
Now that I have your attention with a catchy deck name. Let's get right to the point. This deck was built with consistency and defense in mind. It does not have any other purpose. So it's a rather boring deck. Not a lot of monsters with that important extra critical in mind. No Artemis Arrow to impale your boyfriends with (Sofia shooting Kiri). No Chosen Being to help with some extra damage or critical. Unless you think having 3 ways of using Perseus Algol's ability fun. Items 4 x Rune Staff. It gets gauge really, really fast. But once you have Astraeus and Frozen Stars set up. It's useless. It just sits there. We have no Great Spells or Impacts to use it with. Tempting to replace it with Star Bow, Artemis Arrow. Spells 2x Breathen Gard. Not necessary, but at least it gives Rune Staff something to do. It also makes Symbel Gard free. If you're fighting against any deck that does not have spells that can't be nullified like Gedo Shield or Lord Dragon Shield (The support, like hell?) and your opponent's life is low enough like 4, you can have all your monsters link attack the opponent and nullify their shield if they have one. Maybe they have a certain spell that could destroy Frozen Stars or Magical Goodbye (or any Spell that can make Astraeus leave the field) could be used on Astraeus and break Frozen Stars so your opponent could field clear you immediately, then you can cry about not having any monsters on your field to activate Frozen Stars and your Breathen Gard can put a stop to that. I would switch it out for Chosen Being, maybe Schedar Cassiopeia, or Nemisis Thunder to blow up that Flash Lance Blitz Tiger or Ultimate Cardburn. 4x Great Fate, Frozen Stars. Maxed out for consistency. Throws out all the crazy abilities and counterattack out like the morning garbage. No spells or monster in the center to defend against Aqualta Gwaneff when you destroy Azi Dahaka? Throw his ability in the trash! Scary Fifth Omni Drum on the field with soulguard? Nullify his soulguard and deactivate his little destruction ability! Cardburn on the field, nearly ready to call Ultimate Cardburn? The mechanic called, Cardburn needs a maintenance check! Also. Metamorph effect won't have an effect. You just have to love this card. Your opponent can't even call Ice Blade Joker after calling World Snake? What is it gonna do? Attack the Perseus Algol in the center? Dragon Lord, Stand of Courage. Your monsters will sacriface themselves to save you, then you can cry about losing your only friend in the world and-THROW IT IN THE TRASH. Attack the opponent directly! Now all their spells they used to protect their monsters instead of themselves is no longer that useful! 4x Scorn of Gremlin. Maxed out because defense. Also, no nasty Penetrate business! If you are sure your opponent doesn't have cards with Penetrate, go ahead and use this like normal shields. If your opponent does have Penetrate cards, SAVE THIS SPELL FOR THEM, don't use it on other stuff! Unless you really need to like when an adorable Cait Sith in Boots trying to nibble your toe while you're at 1 life. Too bad he'll be worse than Perseus Algol when you reject his gift of the Marquis and throw it in the trash. 4x Oswira Gard. Helps draw into your needed cards faster and gains gauge. Also, same thing as Mockery of Gremlins. If you don't have Frozen Stars to deactivate Penetrate, this card should keep you safe. Don't use it when there's no Penetrate attack and you're sure Gang the King is just around the corner ready to give you the pounding of your life. If there's no Penetrate in their deck, go ahead and use it. Go nuts with it. 4x Starfall Night. Defense! Also, call Rigel Orion at the end of your opponent's FINAL PHASE. Because you don't know if they are gonna cast some kind of impact that destroys all your monsters. That way, he can survive to the next turn, and you can get to your needed cards. 4x Symbel Gard. You never know when you don't have Astraeus and Frozen Stars out and your opponent fields clear you and you only have a few cards in your hand. Draw into your key cards or just regular cards with this. Glad you survived my awful commentary so far. Let's get to the really important part. Monsters Size 0 4x Moon Celestial, Selene . Gotta love her 2 crits. It helps A LOT. DO NOT DISCARD HER. Call her to the side. If you have extra copies, call them to attack your opponent. 4x Perseus Algol. Poor stats. Paper wall. Try attacking the field instead of attacking the opponent with this card. Rigel Orion and Oswira Gard can activate their ability. Or if you really need to, call this to the side so Frozen Stars is active. If you're willing to commit hand to it, call Moon Celestial, Selene to take his place afterwards and retire him. When he's retired, he's not destroyed, he's sent to the drop zone. So his ability activates. As we lack power, I wanted to replace him with Procyon Melampus instead. His ability, I don't really know if its worth it. Size 1. 4x Stallion of the Divine King, Sleipnir. Defense. If you really need that extra attack, call him normally if you want. 4x Rigel Orion. Terrible stats, really, even worse than Perseus Algol when you compare them to Generic. He lacks that extra 1000 Power, but his ability is all that matters. Draw into more of your more useful cards by sacrificing Astraeus or Frozen Stars when you already have those two cards on your field or have extra copies. You can probably discard other stuff to, Perseus Algol is a target. 4x Sirius Lailaps. Gotta love Thousand Rapier Clones. They are so original. Good Power. Good critical. As your deck lacks critical, try not to discard him, just like Selene. Just call him. CALL HIM. HE'S BEEN WAITING FOR YOU FOR A WHOLE YEAR. *Coughs* Ahem. Sorry about that, you may have notice that Schedar Cassiopeia is missing. She would be very good in calling Selene, or Lailaps, or Astraeus. But deckspace. And also, you can't generate 6 gauges for your every needs until the third turn. Size 2. 4x First Tribulation, Gold Lion of Nemea. You can get Astraeus faster, good card for going first. Already have Astraeus? Get Rigel Orion to draw into Frozen Stars. Already have Frozen Stars/Rigel Orion? Get Selene or Sirius Lailaps, you need them. 2x Stellar Deity, Astraeus. Kept at two so you don't have to get Schedar Cassiopeia to dig her out of the cemetary and get more chances for Nemea to call her. If you're worried about Astraeus being sent to the gauge, don't use Rune Staff (Don't even equip it, a counter spell might be around and your opponent might just be dumb enough to toss it into the gauge or bury his dark secrets into the cold gravel of the graveyard where Astraeus rests) or Frozen Stars (Because counter spell!) or Oswira Gard (Unless you REALLY don't want to get Penetrated tonight) until you can get Astraeus. So, you probably noticed how there is 54 cards in this deck. You're worried about consistency. Dude, you have Rune Staff, Oswira Gard, Symbel Gard, Golden Kitty and Rigel Orion to get through your entire deck. DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT. So, if you managed to survive this far, CONGRATULATIONS!!! HOORAY!! I knew you could do it! So, anything that could be taken out of this deck and replaced with a specific card has been written down on this blog (If you didn't bother to read the long wall of text or my commentary and skipped most of it, you probably missed them.), pick one of the alternative options and write it down in the comments. If there's anything else, please do comment on my blog, it's very appreciated. ^_^ Thank you for your time, have a nice day or a wonderful night now, bye~ Category:Blog posts